1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of scaffolding, and to the particular field of scaffolding supports that are adapted for use on a roof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many construction jobs require a worker to work on the roof of a building. Often, the work requires equipment and materials to be supported on the roof as well. To this end, the art has several examples of devices that can support a worker on a roof. However, many of these devices are not as stable as possible, especially with regard to a hip roof.
In some instances, it would be beneficial to have scaffolding located adjacent to the work area to hold workers and/or materials. The inventor is not aware of any device that can securely support a scaffold on a hip roof.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can securely support a scaffold on a roof, especially a hip roof.
Any job is always more efficient if it can be completed quickly and accurately. Therefore, any device that is used in a construction job should be amenable to easy assembly and disassembly to be most effective. However, since much of the construction equipment must be transported to a construction site, it will be most efficient if the equipment can be disassembled for storage and transport and then assembled as needed on the site.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can securely support a scaffold on a roof and which is easy to assemble and disassemble, especially on site.
If a device is used in connection with a hip roof, it may have to be stabilized to be securely held in place. This may be difficult if the roof is complex and the work location is in a difficult to reach location. Therefore, to be most effective, any equipment so used should be as versatile as possible so the equipment is amenable to a wide range of uses.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can securely support a scaffold on a hip roof and can be stabilized as necessary.
Furthermore, there is a need for a device that is versatile and is amenable to a wide range of uses.